Royal Affairs
by faultymindpalace
Summary: Eponine has been pressured to marry by her mother. Enjolras has been pressured to provide for his mother and sick father. From all the pressures of the court and familial expectations can they find peace in each other to survive.
1. Chapter 1

It came as a shock to Azelma as her arm was grabbed and she was yanked away from her seat.

"Oy! That is not a way to treat a pri-." she paused in the middle of her sentence. She had to be careful. Nobody knew who she truly was, only her companions. In this time of night and in this type of crowd, announcing yourself as part of the royal family has its grim consequences. Especially if the one who grabbed you was the heir of the throne.

"Yes, but it is a way to treat your little sister who stole away from the safety of the castle." Her sister, Eponine, whispered.

Eponine wore a dark blue coat. Its hood, draping her face, making it an effective cover. The coat wrapped around her blue pastel chemise. Eponine's hair was unkempt and her eyes has a redness to them. It seemed that she came to the cafe in a rush.

Still, in a fit of arrogance, Azelma refuses to back down and wrenches her arm free of her sister's grasp.

"I am perfectly safe here. I have Prouvaire and his friends." she announced. Azelma waved her arm to guide her sister's gaze to her friends.

There were three men that stood out of the group of common faces.

There was one man, dressed in a red _Rhinegrave_ breeches under a long coat. It looked pale. Like it was washed more than several times. His boots were muddy and hadn't been polished in a while.

His face on the other hand was striking. His cheekbones contoured his face. His sea green eyes staring at her in interest. Eponine tugged on her cloak tighter.

She gazed on the other men, one was familiar to her. He was a servant in the castle for many years now. His father was their family's most trusted gardener. He made sure there was no hedge untrimmed and no _paterre_ unorganized. His father has made the royal garden, by far, the most beautiful garden in all of Europe.

Enjolras was his name. He worked at the stables or anywhere he might be of assistance. Most of the time, Eponine found him in the library, burying himself with a book as thick as her hand. But she guessed it wasn't his fault. The wages of being a gardener, even to the royal family, wasn't enough for him to finish his studies for one more year at the university.

Their eyes met, his intense blue boring into her. He recognized her in an instant. He looked concerned with his eyes furrowed and she looked away only to see who was standing behind Azelma.

He had a strong blush climbing on his cheeks and his hand ruffled his hair in timidness.

"You must be Prouvaire." Eponine greeted with a light tone and raised her hand. Prouvaire took it and kissed it lightly in greeting.

"You must excuse us, we need to go home now." Eponine excused themselves as she tried to coax her sister into coming back to the castle.

0O0

The two girls were outside and Eponine was walking towards her horse. A black stallion with a leather saddle. They ignored the curious glances of the people around them. Their faces were obscured, Eponine made sure of that. Eponine made Azelma wear a random hat she grabbed in her chambers. Fortunately it was black, meaning it was discreet and not eye catching. Much to Azelma's protests, Eponine insisted that she wear it, for trouble will ensue once their family realizes that the princesses were out and about at the middle of the night without neither guard nor servant from the no, Enjolras doesn't count.

"Why must you embarrass me everywhere I go and you were not supposed to be here." Azelma whined in frustration.

"I'll have you know that the castle is in a commotion looking for you. I'm glad that they hadn't alerted the whole town yet." Eponine said as she turned to face her sister. Her tone rising as she felt agitated. Azelma scoffed.

" It is not like our parents care about me that much. You're the heir to the throne. What am I to them but a burden? It is a surprise on how they hadn't thrown me to the streets like our brothers." Azelma muttered. Her eyes were cast towards the ground. A sympathetic smile etched on the elder sister's face.

"Come now, Azelma, get on the horse and let's go home. We'll hide in the library, let them find us there."she said gently as she climbed her horse. Once she did, she offered her hand to her sister in assistance. Azelma batted it away out of spite and lifted herself onto the horse.

"Let's just hope, knowing you, it'll be the last place they'll look." Eponine joked lightly as they set off into the night.

Eponine knew the two routes for which the royal carriage was accustomed. One was for the parade, which was a passage that goes through the center of the town. It makes it easier to be spotted, it's for grand occasions or if her father wanted to show off their wealth. The other is when, they have to travel discreetly or someone of importance does. Eponine chose the 's hidden away, trees lining up on the edge of the dirt road. The moonlight was their only guide. It was far off from the town so she was sure that no one will be alarmed at how fast her horse was racing.

It has been a long time since she had raced this fast. The wind whipping her hair in different direction. The sound of the horse's shoes against the ground. The rush of adrenaline flowing through her body.

As the tall iron gates of the castle came into view, she sped faster. She noted on how almost all the rooms of the castle had light. The castle was large and wide. It would take hours for it to be searched thoroughly. Eponine counted on that.

"Woah, easy girl." she regarded the horse. She pulled the reins, commending her to stop. They were in front of the gates. A withered man holding a small candle approached them.

"Monsieur Valjean, have they searched the library yet?" Eponine asked as she dismounted her horse and aided her sister.

Valjean was an old man. His salt and pepper hair and the purple bags under his eyes are makes him look like a hundred years old.

"Not yet, Eponine. Let us hurry. I'll take the horse while you two hide away in the library."He said.

Eponine and Azelma sped off, clinging themselves to the wall and avoided the guards. Silently pacing the halls hoping not to alarm anyone. They caught sight of the oak doors and a sigh of relief befell on Eponine. The doors groaned and creaked to her dismay.

The lights were dimmed. The single candle on a large table, casting the room a haunting glow.

"Sit down and pick up a book." Eponine ordered. Azelma did and picked up a thin book, _Shakespeare's Earliest Sonnets (translated from English)_ the cover said. Azelma grumbled to herself as she read. Eponine on the other hand managed to sit down and take a deep breath. She hid her coat and Azelma's hat. She rubbed her temples as the castle guards burst inside. The commotion making both girls stand up in surprise.

"Is the princess here?" a guard asked. His eyes wide and afraid. He had a mustache the curled in his upper lip.

"Yes." Eponine said calmly. "We both are."

"Excuse me but why are you looking for us?" she asked. Her tone cool and calm. She folded her arms and looked sternly towards the guards.

"We thought the Princess Azelma was missing." replied another.

"And what makes you believe that? I was just here studying in the library." Azelma said and walked until she was beside her sister. Her arms folded around her chest.

"Princess Azelma wasn't in her chambers, my lady." said he.

"And why were you in my chambers?!" Azelma exclaimed. Her face red with vexation.

The guard with the mustache blanched and swallowed.

"Uh, your mother requested your presence my lady." he said, a blush rushing towards his cheek.

"At this time of night? Has she stated as to why?" Eponine asked. She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, stopping her from possibly attacking the man.

"No she has not. When we discovered you were not where you were supposed to be, we informed your parents and looked for you in the castle." he explained.

"Well, I am here now, so all of you could return to your stations." Azelma said, waving the guards in red uniform off.

"As for my mother, I will come to her shortly. Surely, I don't need your assistance." she said and the guards turned around and walked off, leaving the two girls.

"Why would mother call you? Has she found out of your midnight escapades?"Eponine asked in concern.

"I hope not. Jehan is a fine gentleman. He is so kind and loving. Oh Eponine, I'm in love with him. Will mother approve?" She asked. Eponine searched her sister's eyes. The brown eyes were so warm and confused. Azelma relying on her sister for answers Eponine did not have.

"Let's just hope that she called you because she needed someone to massage her feet. You know how mother loves to torture us that way." Eponine said, rubbing her hands soothingly along her sister's arms.

"You get dressed first, as quickly as you can, and you face you wish for me to accompany you?" Eponine asked. She was ready to defend her sister. She already formed a suitable alibi in her head.

"No need."Azelma said. She walked towards the door. Before she exited, she looked back to her sister and said sheepishly.

"Thank you, Eponine. If you hadn't come earlier I might've been punished gravely. I was being foolish. I should've been responsible of the time. I-"

"It is alright now." Eponine said and approached her sister, leaning in to give her a hug.

"Now go. The more time you delay the angrier mother gets." Eponine said as she closed the doors.

Once she did she leaned her forehead against the hard wood and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Azelma will mature in time Eponine. We just need to be patient." a voice said. Eponine turned around to see Valjean. Her mentor and teacher.

He maintains the orderliness of the library. He teaches Eponine everything from sciences and politics to language and art. He has been the one teaching her the basic steps on how to become a proper ruler. Ever since she was 12 years of age.

He was her most trusted adviser. She can confide to him almost every little dark secret she knows. She trusts him not to betray her. She trusts her life in his hands, more so than her very father.

"Time is not in our favor, Jean. She is a princess of France. She must learn to be responsible before responsibility is thrust to her." Eponine said as she sat down in the chair.

"Ah, Eponine. It takes time for a caterpillar to become a butterfly. Sometimes, painful experiences will help us become more mature, more wise and much more old." he advised her as he sat across her. The candle in between them. The shadows it played on his face made him seem like a ghost. His sunken eyes contrasts his warm smile.

"Is that what happened to you?" Eponine asked.

There was little to be said about what Eponine has known of Jean Valjean before he became her mentor. He wasn't the one to share. All she knew was that he had a daughter, Cosette. She is living with Eponine in the castle, among with other ladies of the court. She was her bestfriend since childhood. Like Valjean, Eponine could tell Cosette anything and judgement will be absent.

Valjean chuckled. "Ah, Eponine. Always the curious one. You should get some rest also. Remember, I am going to test you on Greek Mythology on the morrow, lest you forget."

"I did not. I suppose that my sister is more important than any test you throw at me."She said as she stood. Walking towards the door.

"Everyone loves a queen with strong family ties. Makes them more trustworthy." he commented.

"Good night Valjean. See you on the morrow."

"Good night to you too, 'Ponine."

Silence fell upon the room as Valjean stood and put out the candle, filing the room with darkness.

0O0

"How long have you known?" Asked Eponine to a startled Enjolras. He almost dropped his book on the floor. Luckily, Eponine managed to catch it.

He turned to see her in a green velvet dress, with gold dots painted along the fabric making her shine in the sun light. Her short sleeves were embroidered with gold lines and the top of her chest was lined with silk and gold embroidery, almost covering her collar bone.

Her hair was down, half pinned with broches and pins. There was no powder in her face or any oils applied. She looked clean and simple. Beautiful, in Enjolras' point of view.

Eponine looked at the cover and shoved it to its appropriate place in the shelf.

"I'll ask again. How long have you known?" she faced him with a smile.

"About your sister?" he asked and Eponine replied to him a with a stare. He cleared his throat.

"As long as you have, I suppose. How about you?" he asked her and Eponine faced the shelf and tried to recall the first time she caught Azelma in the act.

"A little over a year. I caught her entering through the kitchen door all flustered and happy. I, on the other hand was about to indulge myself with a snack before I was rudely interrupted." she explained looking back at him.

"That's how long they've been together. It is mostly my fault." he said and leaned over the edge of a table. Eponine turned to stand across from him.

"Pray tell." Eponine said with a mischievous little smile on her lips.

"He was a friend of mine, in the university. He visited me. We chatted at the fountain and you and Azelma were picking flowers not far away. You were called off by your mother and Azelma was left alone. I was called by Valjean, he said he needed restacking the books and I left Prouvaire. They met. They were inseparable since." He finished his little tale as Eponine leaned beside him. Her scent of lilies, soft and entrancing to Enjolras.

"Were you the one who aided her in her comings and goings outside the castle?" she asked. She raised a brow at him, putting him under her scrutiny.

He swallowed. "Yes. I did. I am deeply sorry." He said as he stood to face her. Her expression didn't change. A flare of anger lighting up her eyes.

"Azelma was adamant that I was to help her. Both her and Prouvaire. I had no choice." he explained himself.

"Enjolras, you always have a choice. Never forget that." Eponine sighed. "My mother will approve of Jehan and Azelma, without a doubt."

"The Prouvaire family has been respectable for generations."said he.

"The Prouvaire family is rich." said she. "My sister being betrothed does not fare well for me though."

"Why so?" he asked. Eponine looked down on the ground, shaking her head. A shaky breath escaped her lips.

"My mother has been pressuring me to marry. If my younger sister was to marry first, the pressure will double." she said. She tightened her grip on the edge of the table. Silence ensued. Eponine was lost in thought, staring at the bookshelf.

"I think it is absurd. To think that a woman can not rule without a man." she finally said.

"I believe that the purpose of marriage, in terms of royalty, is that it ensures an heir to the throne." he replied.

"Yes it does, but does it have to be now? It is unlikely of me to stay unmarried for long but why does it have to be rushed?" Eponine asked.

She gazed at Enjolras as he thought. The slight furrow in his brows and the set of his jaw indicated that he was concentrating to find the right thing to say.

"I don't know." he finally said. Eponine let out a snort. Enjolras was surprised of the manner but Eponine did not falter or apologize for her mismanners. So Enjolras let it go.

"Me neither. It is my mother's will. I do not know of my father's opinion. He does not care about my social obligations. He is concerned however on the state of the country. Maybe I could convince him." Eponine said.

It was true. Thenardier wouldn't care less if Eponine was to marry or not. He only wanted to ensure that the royal treasury is in stock. That was what Eponine knew for a fact, but she didn't want to tell Enjolras. Only she knew, and she wasn't supposed to know. She was just there at the wrong place and at the wrong time to eavesdrop on her father and colleagues, who she has yet to identify.

Eponine looked towards Enjolras, looking for a reaction. She didn't like to admit to herself that she wanted support. She was alone in this. She has yet to tell Valjean and Cosette of her troubles but both have been busy. Valjean was busy with the affairs of the library and Cosette was well... busy with the affairs of her own heart. Cosette had told her that she had met a wonderful man. The details were still vague but the way she spoke, in a wistful manner, was what Eponine noticed when Azelma spoke of Prouvaire.

Moments passed when Eponine realized that Enjolras had nothing left to say. In spite of her awkwardness, she bid him good bye.

"I must go. Valjean has a test about the Trojan War, he wants me to answer." she said. Enjolras nodded.

"I do have one question though?" Eponine asked upon looking back.

"And what is that?" he asked a lopsided smile on his lips.

"After all the time I have seen you here, why is this the first time we had a proper conversation?" She said with playfulness in her tone.

"The idea perplexes me, but I doubt this wouldn't be the only time you'll talk to me." he managed to say as his cheeks went crimson.

"The feeling is mutual Enjolras." she said as she walked away,with a smile on her lips and a blush creeping in her cheeks.

0O0

It was a cheerful afternoon, the the blazing sun beaming light upon the castle. Eponine walked towards Enjolras with little trepidation as he worked on a pattere of yellow tulips. As she approached him, her shadow casted right above him, covering him. The shade forced him to look up and find the source.

"My lady." He greeted as he stood up. Eponine waved him a dismissive hand. Enjolras knelt back to the ground and picked up his trowel as he worked the ground.

"Can you tell me where your father is? My mother has requested a bouquet of flowers to be delivered to her rooms." Eponine asked as she knelt on the ground beside him. She stared at the yellow tulips. One hand reached out to caress its petals.

"My father has been sick." he said as he dug the trowel unto the ground. "He has been sick for quite few days now."

"Oh." Eponine said. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Have you contacted the royal physician? I'm sure Emil, would gladly help." She offered. Enjolras kept his focus on the ground, as if he was stabbing it.

"There is a reason why Emil is called the _royal_ physician." He said, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Enjolras." she said, placing her hand on his. He stopped digging and looked at her. She had a sympathetic smile, and her eyes made her look sincere. Not like Enjolras ever questioned her sincerity.

"Let me help you." she offered, her voice soft. Enjolras sighed and withdrew his hand from her.

"My friend, Joly, he's been helping. Although he isn't officially a healer, practically he's a student..."

"I am sure your friend has done great work. At least to make sure your father is going to be cured, I won't be troubled by lending Emil his services." she offered as she withdrew her own hand.

"I can't ask you to do anything..."he argued.

"Enjolras do I have to pull rank and _order_ you to let me help your father?"Eponine said. She wrapped her arms on her chest. A determined look was in her eyes. Again, Enjolras sighed. Eponine took it as a sign of resignation.

"Good!" she said with a victorious grin. She averted her gaze back to the flowers.

"Do you think mother would like tulips? I gave her roses last week. She told me she almost suffocated from the smell." she mumbled, her fingers tapping on her chin.

"You know you could order someone to pick out the flowers for you." he said as he dropped his trowel and picked up a blade.

"I was never a fan of giving out orders. Especially the ones that I could do myself. I like to thrive in my independence. Do things on my own." she said as she took the small knife from Enjolras and picked the flowers.

"How about this one?" he said as he pointed towards tulip just starting to bloom. The petals started to spread out and the light playing on it, casting shadows.

"I love it. It's beautiful." she said in awe. Enjolras then took the knife in order to cut it.

"No. Stop." she ordered. She placed her hand on Enjolras arm to stop him. He looked at her with a questioning face.

"Why not? You said you loved it." he asked as he drew back.

"Yes, that's why I let it live." Eponine looked at him.

"Love is not about possession, Enjolras. It's about appreciation. If I let you cut it then it'll die in a manner of days." she looked at Enjolras and noticed that he was looking at her with fondness.

"What is it that you are thinking?" she asked playfully.

"How would you know anything about love if you haven't been in love yourself?" he asked sardonically.

"I'll have you know that there are different kinds of love, other than romantic. Also, I don't plan on being unwed forever. I'm just waiting for the right person." she said.

"How would you know if someone is the _right _person?" he asked again. His lips quirking into a small smile.

"You're asking some very invasive questions Enjolras." she accused. Enjolras' ears turned red. He knew she wasn't offended, otherwise she wouldn't have smiled but Enjolras' didn't mean to invade her privacy.

"I didn't mean.. I wasn't.."he tried to mumble an excuse.

"Nevertheless, I will tell you since you're _dying _to know of my private life." she stated.

"Again, I wasn't..." he tried to explain again. Eponine raised her hand to silence him.

"I guess I would know if someone's the _right _person when I see him." she said as she steered the conversation back to the topic.

Enjolras let her words sink in. Enjolras then looked like a fish out of water when Eponine said.

"I guess I already have." Eponine then winked salaciously at him. He went red and Eponine laughed heartily.

"The look on your face when you thought..." She interrupted herself in the middle of her sentence as she couldn't stop laughing. Enjolras then looked away.

"Seriously Enjolras, would you actually believe I fell in love with you?" Enjolras braced himself for the "I'm a princess and you're... you." or the "You're simply a gardener's son." phrases to be flung at him but Eponine's answer was a surprise.

"No. If I do fall in love with you. It would start slow and intimate. I don't really believe in the notion that you could fall in love within a brief period of time, like in court. For me, the best relationships start out simple. Like what we have now, friendship. Then if time approves, it'll evolve into something more." Enjolras was confused, like Eponine would consider being with a commoner like him.

She stared into the distance as she talked. A sense of longing in her eyes. She sighed dreamily. She bowed her head, trying to hide her smile.

"Thank you for the flowers Enjolras." she said as she stood. "I hope mother appreciates these." she shook her bundle of flowers.

"Thank you also."He said rising from his position on the ground.

"I'll see you soon then." she bid goodbye.

She walked away with her hair swaying with every step. She looked back and Enjolras and he felt a fluttery sensation inside. She walked towards the castle and he knew some part of him can't help but feel excited for their next encounter. Enjolras knew he was going to dive in deep murky waters, but life isn't exciting without a few risks.

**Author's Notes: **_**This is just pure madness. It started out as a little string of what ifs.. I don't know if I should continue or not. If I should I have thought of something to add. **_

_***To those who are still reading Rest Your Head On My Shoulder, I am still trying to find out what my plans are for that fic.. Nevertheless, I'll try to add a new chapter soon. **_

_**P.S. I am in search of someone who could beta this story whether or not it continues. **_

_**PPS Good news. For those who are sad that Siren is abruptly ended. I am working on a new and better one as we speak. I can post the first chapter after a few days if y'all still are interested. **_


	2. Chapter 2

The day started with two boys arguing over the health of one's father. Enjolras was one of them. His face taut and serious, with a frown forming in his mouth.

"Is there anything you can do?" he asked his friend, Joly.

"As I said, I am not a registered physician and I have a long way to go. I can only do so much until you need an actual doctor." he replied with an exasperated sigh.

"We can not afford a physician." Enjolras replied.

"You can ask for help, Enjolras. We would gladly pitch in if your pride wouldn't get in the way." Joly retorted, a sly smile on his lips.

"I can't ask you to do that." he replied.

Before Joly could berate his friend for underestimating his loyalty, a knock sounded on the door.

"Are you expecting someone else dear?" asked Enjolras' mother who was in the other room, taking care of her husband.

Enjolras house was small, more like a cottage. There was the front door opening to the living room. In the living room there was a settee and a small table that was placed in front of a fire place. In the opposite wall there were three doors. The first two were bedrooms, one for Enjolras' parents and one for himself. The last door lead to an alcove that served as a kitchen and dining room. Inside the alcove was a stove that was only heated by fire, a pantry filled with herbs and vegetables from the garden and a lone goat that gives the family its milk. Another door in that alcove led outside which were just the vast green fields that led to the outskirts of the boundaries.

"No, mother." Enjolras said as he went to open the door.

"Who could it be?" his mother replied.

As Enjolras opened the door, he was shocked to see a smiling Eponine standing in his doorway.

"Princess Eponine." Enjolras managed to say.

"Could we stop with the titles? We already agreed to call each other by our names." she said. Enjolras was afraid that he had insulted her but it was the smile that never left her face that told him he didn't.

"Enjolras, who is it?" her mother appeared in the doorway and her eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw who stood there.

"Your Royal Highness." said his mother with a small curtsy. His mother was frail with age, but it was evident that she had laughter lines etched in her face. It made her ten times younger. Her sandy hair was swept into a pony tail and her blue eyes were young and alive. People said that Enjolras took after his father but it was his mother that he thought he resembled the most. Eponine seemed to think that too.

"Good morrow."Eponine greeted. "I brought along Emil. I heard that your husband has been ill for quite sometime. I hope that he could treat him." Eponine gestured her hand to a man not more than forty five years old, carrying a large black pouch and had spectacles resting on the crook of his nose. He had a small trimmed beard which resembled the color of dark chocolate.

Enjolras glanced over his mother and he saw the tears of relief that was evident on her eyes.

"Please come in." His mother said. "My husband is in his room Monsieur Emil." She accompanied the physician towards her husband's room

Eponine sat on the settee and looked over Joly.

"You must be Enjolras' friend." she said.

"Yes. Yes I am. Your Highness." he said with a cheeky grin.

"I do want to thank you for taking care of our favorite gardener. I don't think our gardens would live without him." Eponine said.

Eponine and Joly started a conversation on anything, filling up the house with a friendly ambiance.

"How long have you been studying medicine Joly?" asked Eponine.

"Long enough." Joly mused and Eponine giggled.

"Are you close to practicing?" she asked.

"Not yet. I still have to go through the exams. Although I have been taking care of a lot more people than I could." and he glared at Enjolras, making Eponine giggle more.

"You were the one who told me that you were dying to have a patient that you were ready to poison us for your benefit." Enjolras chided.

"I didn't mean that literally. Plus, your father had to get sick during our exams." Joly argued.

"Well, I'm sorry that I thought you were my friend and would think that you would come to my aid." at this Joly rolled his eyes.

"If Enjolras asked _me_ earlier then we wouldn't have this problem in the first place." smirked Eponine.

"I couldn't ask that big of a favor." he said. It was time for Eponine to roll her eyes.

"I'll do anything to those who I care about." Eponine remarked. It was a small declaration but the sincerity in her voice left chills in Enjolras' spine.

"But if it makes you feel better Enjolras, I'm not doing this for you but for your father." she said with a salacious smirk.

Before any one of them could respond Emil stepped in the room accompanied by Enjolras' mother.

"Who has been taking care of your husband madam?" he asked.

"Oh, my son's friend, Joly." at this the boy stood up and mustered all confidence as he presented himself before the royal physician. Joly has heard the rumors pertaining the man. It was said that he had produced a cure for the bubonic plague but he believed none of it. Still most of his patients with grave illnesses have lived and survived because of his care and that was a great feat all on its own.

Emile looked toward the boy and gave him a proud grin and a pat in the back.

"You boy, have been tremendous. If it weren't for you, your friend's father would've popped his clogs." he said boisterously and with a barking laugh. Nobody laughed with him, his words pertaining a dreadful gravity although covered with a joyful tone. Emil was the best alright but his bedside manner needed improvement.

"How would you like to be my apprentice?" he asked, and Joly stood aghast.

Eponine's smiled as she watch Joly stutter a response.

"I... Of course, but my studies"

"Gah, don't worry about that. I treated your headmaster's daughter so he owes me a favor." he said. He then clasped his hand on his mouth. "Oops, don't tell anyone about it." He eyed everyone in the room. "The higher-ups have been ordering us lackeys that we should keep our patient's cases hush hush. Especially me since I work for her and his highness." he said cheekily.

No one said a word, absorbed in his joyous and careless bubble.

"Come now, Joly. I have a case on a spinster's daughter and I would really appreciate your input on it." he said, his town descending into a serious manner.

"Are you sure?" Joly asked, still hesitant.

"Of course, you are now my apprentice, or do you need Eponine here to dub you as a knight before you're completely sure?" he said. Enjolras' mothers' eyes went wide as she heard Emil disregard Eponine's title. Eponine though, thought nothing of it.

"Well then, where you go I'll follow." said Joly at last.

"Great! You'll start at my earliest convenience, which is now. I'll talk to your headmaster tomorrow, but do remind me, I often forget." he said as he walked towards the door.

After the two went out Enjolras' mother, Baptistine, sat in her chair and gave a sigh filled with relief.

"For someone who has a solid reputation I thought he'd have more manners." berated the matriarch.

Eponine giggled. "It's hard to believe he is who he says he is." said Enjolras.

"Well he is called the _royal _ physician for a reason." Eponine echoed Enjolras response the other day. Enjolras couldn't help but smirk as his own words were used against him.

"The physician says that your father has garnered a terrible flu. He'll recover after a few days, a fortnight at most. I don't think we could afford his medicine."

"I could work at the pier, earn an extra sous." Enjolras suggested.

Silence ensued and the two of them contemplated. Baptistine glanced at Eponine from time to time. Eponine met her gaze. Baptistine's eyes were pleading her for help while the rest of her looked as if she was opposed to the idea. Eponine sighed exasperatedly, knowing these two were too proud to ask for any help.

"It's alright. I already argued with Emil to help you for free, also with the medicine. You need not fret." Eponine reassured.

"Oh Your Highness, how will we ever repay you?" sobbed Baptistine.

Eponine stood and went to her side. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. She knew too well that she had overstepped too many boundaries, with her being a princess and them being her subjects. A boundary she thought was too elitist to exist in the first place. She was taught by her father to rule with an iron fist but Valjean taught her to rule with a lending hand and a warm heart. She decided the latter. Better to be loved than feared.

"You'll start by calling me Eponine." To this Baptistine, sobbed louder.

_**A/N: Sup? It's been a long time coming and I know. I SOOOOO know that you have been waiting too long. So here's something for ya**_

_***FOR THOSE WRITING MY OTHER FICS... I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING AN ASS BUT COME CHRISTMAS I MIGHT GIVE YALL A GIFT.**_


End file.
